


战败的克里星美人！高傲指挥官被搞到喷水！

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Astronaut's Wife
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	战败的克里星美人！高傲指挥官被搞到喷水！

被大家期待已久的新鲜肉体终于来了！

勇.罗格可以说是本月最受瞩目的超级新人，如果不是他任务遭遇了重大失败，广大淫民恐怕是一辈子无福看到这位克里星美人紧身衣下的热辣肉体的。从这个角度看，大家或许得感恩那位惊奇女士破坏了克里星的计划～

本月初克里星至高智慧对勇.罗格的惩罚指令一出，指定片商StaR的网站就瞬间被各星球淫民挤爆，大家都想看看这位被下了前所未有惩罚命令的指挥官到底长什么样！

平心而论，即使没有克里星指挥官的名头，勇.罗格也是平时片界绝对看不到的高级货色，且不说明星级别的超华丽脸蛋，光是那个完美到几乎夸张的细腰丰臀就已经令人食指大动，实战中锻炼出的线条与肌肉投入肉搏一定也很强！唯一的缺点可能是有人觉得他的乳头有点太红太挺不自然，但是也有人认为这一点格外有淫味～正所谓萝卜白菜，有爱米分纟工女乃头的，就有好成熟这一款的。

而且StaR非常懂各位狼友在想什么，正片释出前放出了勇.罗格作为指挥官带队时的影片炒热度。影片里这位养尊处优的美人一脸趾高气昂，训起人来毫不留情，一看就知道他超难搞。干，不知道大家有没有想到工作中遇到的挑三拣四可恶上司，不少人的小头和拳头应该都看得一起硬梆梆了吧！反正笔者我是早已迫不及待想看他被肉棒好好教育射到满脸豆腐花！

给这位超大型新人开苞的人选当然也要精挑细选，StaR起用的是近年来以英俊外形和打桩机实力在女性影迷中人气飙升的史宾塞，去年他和Beauty顶梁柱乔合作的“完美性爱玩具♡人工智能定制情人”可是勇夺当年销售冠军。StaR看来还是相当怜香惜玉，虽然拍片毫不手软，但也努力尽地主之谊，要好好招待这位落海的指挥官大人一番。

这次的影片属于StaR公司的金字招牌搜查官潜入系列，考虑到勇.罗格的前指挥官身份，也算是贴近生活，即使他毫无经验演起来不会太费力。这种剧情不外乎就是脸蛋漂亮身体敏感的搜查官穿上露胸显臀紧身衣孤军突入敌后，一番花拳绣腿之后迅速被擒住，然后给灌药挨操插到吱吱叫，演技怎样都不要紧，剧情老套也没事，反正大家又不是真的来看打架啦！

但是勇.罗格这支新片不一样！光是听拳拳到肉的声音就知道他的身手可不玩虚的！速度和力度让人看了都为合作演员担心，这么一匹野马要怎么骑？但搜查官一路打到黑帮老大面前之后还是给捉住了（女性影迷应该会为史宾塞展现出的搏击实力尖叫，这一段打戏很棒），挣扎之下紧身衣被扯开给灌下集团研发出的春药原液，被老大亲自用肉棒拷问了！

因为喂下的是没有经过稀释的春药原液，指挥官大人变得超敏感，还没有进去只是被用手指插插就扭腰扭到快要断掉，一捅进去全身更是都变粉了！虽然刚开始还眼神阴狠倔强，嘴硬痛骂黑帮老大不是人，然而没多久就被快感俘虏，一脸不甘地任由黑帮老大在身上进进出出，嘴上说不要，前面却被插射了好几次。在史宾塞发炮以后，我们这位指挥官大人因为第一次被男人射进去，竟然直接被体内爆浆的感觉弄到喷水了！因为从来没有尝过男人的滋味，所以食髓知味的指挥官大人最后已经完全忘记了尊严与任务，甚至乖乖主动用舌头清理肉棒，身心沉沦，堕落成了黑帮老大的胯下玩物～

这支片子真的非常推荐！首先单单是打戏就已经值回票价，一般这种片子里打戏是用来拖时间搞笑的，但这部两人交锋非常过瘾，拳拳到肉特别好看。因为勇.罗格特别强，所以最后史宾塞压倒他骑上去时特别给人以凌辱感，这几年的片子里可以算是独一份，凌辱片爱好者千万不能错过！

而勇.罗格宛如第一次的表现更是让人大呼过瘾，嫌他太熟的朋友可不要被美艳凌厉的外表劝退，被肉棒插进去时仿佛世界倒塌的崩溃表情绝对纯情可爱，咬住嘴唇小声喘息的模样让人看了只想更用力把他干坏掉，被最终射进去时泪光点点地喷水任谁都想把他榨干。即使是童贞丧失主题系列的主演反应也绝对没有指挥官大人来得真实！

最重要的是勇.罗格很有可能是一片为限！克里星至高智慧只说了要勇.罗格拍片作为惩罚，但可没有说具体限制，因此可以理解为只要拍完这一片指挥官大人就可以穿上衣服回去做小兵咯～所以狼友们绝对不能错过这支宝贵的佳片！在下次指挥官大人将功赎罪执行任务时，虽然看上去非常严厉，但是你知道他严严实实的紧身衣下藏了一具多敏感淫乱的美味肉体！


End file.
